Kitty's & Roz's Halloween Special
by Homeydaclown
Summary: Kitty & Roz hold their Halloween party at Kitty's & Dudley's house. But their across the street neighbor, Bunker have other ideas. Romance & Comedy. Rated M. Both chapters up & completed. A little late.
1. Halloween Party Announcement

_**Kitty's & Roz's Halloween Special**_

_** (aka The Kitty Katswell Show Halloween Special)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TUFF Puppy or its characters. I only own the plot & my OCs. In this fic, it's almost Halloween time. The Katswell twins want to throw a Halloween party at Kitty's house, where most of the residents are out, except her across the street neighbor Bunker, who hates the holiday. Tune in & see what happens!**_

It was a cool, rainy October day in Petropolis. Leaves were falling off the trees & stores in the city were hanging up Halloween decorations. Yep. Halloween is in the air.

And this sense of the holidays was getting to everyone. This would include the TUFF agents too.

It shows the TUFF agents now.

They were in their cubicals, working.

The audience cheers, whistles, & applaudes for the Katswell sisters.

"Whoo!" Roz said, as she pushes back in her chair. "That is some hard work."

Kitty turns to her.

"Yes it is, Rozzie." she said. "Especially, since we're the only two, who's doing it."

Roz then looks around.

"Hey, where's Duds at?" she asks.

"He's probably doing something stupid, Roz." Kitty said. "You know, how he is."

"Yeah." Roz said, as the audience laughs.

Kitty then looks around.

"Hey. Have you seen Karey?" she asks.

"Yeah. She's sitting across from us." Kitty said.

"She's isn't there." Roz said.

Then they heard someone shouting.

"DAMMIT, DUDLEY!" shouted the voice.

"That sounds like Karey." Roz said.

"Let's go see, what Dudley do this time." Kitty said, as she & Roz stands up & goes towards the direction, where Karey was shouting.

**In the Snack Room.**

It shows; Karey, Dudley & the Minis.

Dudley was eating a sandwich, as Karey was shouting at him.

The audience applaudes, whistles, & cheers for them.

"What's going on here?" Roz asks.

Karey turns to her.

"Dudley's eating my lunch!" she shouted.

"Hey." Dudley said, as he took a bite from her sandwich. "You said, I can have some."

"Yeah." Karey sniffs. "A tiny piece. That's no fuckin' tiny piece. That's half of my sandwich!"

Dudley gulps loudly.

The audience laughs at this.

"Well, you can have the rest of this." Dudley said, as he gives Karey the rest of the half-eaten sandwich.

"Uh, never mind." Karey said. "I think, I'll just starve."

"No need to do that, Karey." Roz said, as she takes out her small black purse. "I can give you some cash. Then you can go out for lunch."

She takes out $60 dollars.

"Here you go." Roz said.

"Thanks, Rozzie." Karey said, as she takes the money from Roz.

"Anytime." Roz said.

Karey turns to Dudley.

"You can have the rest of that sandwich, Duds." she started. "My mini & I are going out for lunch. Come, Mini me."

"Okay." Mini Karey said.

Then they leave.

Kitty turns to Dudley & gives him a stern look.

"What?" Dudley asks, as he burps and the audience laughs.

"You forgot your lunch again, didn't you?" Kitty asks.

Dudley puts his head down in shame.

"Yes, Kit-Kat." he said in a sad voice. "Actually, I forgot to make it."

"What!? You did!?" Kitty asks, astounded. "Lemme take a shot in the dark here. You got too busy watching 'The Singer' marathon on PBC, right?"

"Yes." Dudley said.

"Dudley. How many times, do I have to tell you, that watching reality shows makes your brain turn into shit?" Kitty asks, as the audience laughs.

"I can't help it, Kit-Kat!" Dudley cries, as the audience laughs at his stupidity. "Those shows are so fucking addictive!"

"Well, that what you get for watching them, Dudleykins." Kitty said.

"So, sis." Roz said, as she sat on the couch. "Halloween's around the corner."

"Yes it is." Kitty said.

"So, what are we gonna do for the party?" Roz asks.

Kitty then thinks.

"Party? What party?" Dudley asks.

"How about a costume party?" Roz suggested.

"Where's the party?" Dudley asks, as the audience laughs.

"A costume party?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Roz said.

"I wanna know about the party!" Dudley asks loudly, as the audience laughs.

"Okay!" Kitty exclaims.

"Where's it gonna be held at?" Roz asks.

"I love parties!" Dudley exclaims loudly, as the audience laughs at his stupidity.

Kitty then thinks.

"How about at my & Dudley's house?" suggested Kitty.

"Yeah! Okay!" Roz exclaims.

"YEAH!" Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs.

Kitty & Roz turns to Dudley.

"Hey, Duds. Guess what?" the Katswell twins ask.

"PARTY!" shouted Dudley on the top of his lungs, as the audience laughs.

Then all of the TUFF agents appear.

"Party!?" the Chief asks. "Beer!"

"Ga-Ga-Girls!" Keswick exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"AND FOOD!" all of the TUFF agents exclaimed in unison, as the audience laughs.

"Not just any party." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Roz started. "A costume party."

"Costume party!?" all of the background posers asks.

The Katswell twins nodded.

"That's for little kids!" the background posers sniffed.

"There's gonna be beer, food, & music." Roz said, knowing that'll make the background posers come.

"Food! Music!" the background posers repeated.

"Beer!?" the Chief asks with wide eyes, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Kitty & Roz said in unison, as the audience laughs.

"Where is it at!?" all of the TUFF agents asks.

Kitty laughs.

"At me & Dudley's house." she said.

"YAY!" Everyone cheers. "PARTY AT KITTY'S & DUDLEY'S HOUSE!"

"So, when is it, Agent Katswell-Puppy?" the Chief asks.

"On Halloween night." Kitty said.

"Okay!" Everyone said.

"Alright, Agent Katswell-Puppy." the Chief said. "We'll be there!"

"With our ca-ca-costumes too!" Keswick added. "Wait till you all, see my ca-ca-costume. It's gonna kna-kna-knock your socks off!"

"Whatever." the Chief sniffs, as he hops onto Keswick's head. "Now, let's go to Butch's Diner & get some lunch!"

"And who's pa-pa-paying for it?" Keswick asks.

"You!" the Chief shouted, as the audience laughs. "Duh!"

Keswick sighs.

"I always pa-pa-paying lunch for you!" he sniffs.

"And that's right!" the Chief said, as the audience laughs. "Now, let's go!"

Keswick mutters angrily to himself, as he & the Chief leave the Snack Room.

The audience laughs at this.

Dudley turns to the Katswell twins.

"So, should we start preparing?" he asks stupidly, as the audience laughs.

Kitty laughs.

"There's plenty of time for that, honey." she said. "But the main thing is; that we should be getting our costumes."

"Yeah." Roz said. "Before, they run out of the good ones."

"Wise idea, Rozzie!" Dudley butted in, as the audience laughs. "Guess, what I'm coming to the party as?"

"What?" Roz asks.

"It's a secret." Dudley said with that high look, as the audience laughs.

Roz rolls her eyes.

Mini Kitty walks up to Kitty.

"Can we help too?" she asks.

Kitty turns to her.

"Why of course, mini me." she said. "Matter of fact. All of you minis can help!"

"YAY!" Mini TUFF cheers, as the audience laughs.

"So, what are we gonna do now, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks.

"Well, since there's barely any crime today." Kitty started. "How about, we just relax for the day?"

"Yeah!" I love that sound of that!" Dudley exclaims loudly, as the audience laughs.

"Me too!" Roz added.

"Us too!" Mini TUFF added, as the audience laughs.

"Okay, then." Kitty said. "Let's do that!"

Then they all go to the Employee's Break Room & relaxed for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in DeLisle Park.**

Kitty's & Dudley's across the street neighbor, Bunker was looking out from his window.

"Eh, just look it out there, eh?" he said, as he puffs on his cigar. "It's all rainin' & junk, eh? It's a good thing that I have; what do you call it? A day off."

Then he goes & sit in his comfortable chair and turns on the tv.

A political ad comes on the tv.

"Eh, those good ole political ads." Bunker said. "They're doin' their jobs."

Then an ad for something Halloween related comes on the tv.

Bunker starts getting extremely pissed off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! I HATE THE HELL OUT OF HALLOWEEN!" he shouted. "ALL OF BUNCH OF JACKASSES, DRESSIN' UP AS FREAKIN' FREAKS, GOIN' UP TO PEOPLE'S HOUSES & ASKIN' FOR CANDY. AND IF YOU DON'T HAVE IT, THEY _VINDELIZE_ YOUR HOUSE & BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YAS!"

Then he takes a puff from his cigar.

"AND I HATE THOSE FREAKIN' ASSHOLES, DRESSIN' UP & HAVIN' THOSE HALLOWEEN PARTIES!" he sniffs. "WHY CAN'T PEOPLE CELEBRATE A DAY, THAT'S WORTH CELEBRATIN'? LIKE, _ERECTION_ DAY."

The audience laughs at his stupid ass, for getting the word wrong.

"I always hated Halloween!" Bunker sniffs. "I would always get my ass beat! And I would always get shitty candy!"

Then he started thinking.

"Maybe, I should pass around a; what do you call it? A petition, to get Halloween banned & get Erection Day a national holiday!"

Then he takes out a clipboard and started writing the petition.

Soon, he was done with the petition.

"There! Done." he said. "Now, to pass it around the neighbors!"

Then he puts on his Lumberjack jacket & Fedora tan hat and goes towards the door.

He opens it.

Thunder rumbles loudly & lightning flashes.

It started raining heavily.

The audience laughs at this.

"Uh, maybe I should wait, until it stops raining." Bunker said. "Yeah."

Then he closes the door, takes off his Lumberjack & Fedora.

Then he goes back to his chair & turns on the tv.

He lits up a cigar & watches another political ad and Judge Asshole.

The audience laughs at this.

_**Well, that's the end of chapter one of this fic. How will Kitty's & Roz's party go? What will Dudley costume be? Will Bunker get his petition signed & filled up? Will Timmy get his fairies taken away? All of these questions, except the last one will be answered in the next chapter!**_


	2. Parties, Petitions, & Ass Kicking

**_Kitty's & Roz's Halloween Special_**

Parties, Petitions, & Ass Kicking

It was a couple of days, before Halloween. And most of the citizens of Petropolis were getting ready for the holiday, by buying candy & tricks for the trick or treaters. And many of them were also buying costumes for their own Halloween parties & adventures.

It shows Kitty, Roz, Dudley, Karey, & the minis in a store now.

The audience applaudes for them.

"So, what are we gonna get first, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks.

Kitty takes out a list.

"Some decorations for the house. Some candy & treats for the trick or treaters. Food. Drinks. Beers. And our costumes for the party." she said, as she read out the list.

"My mini & I will get the candy & treats." Karey said.

"Yeah!" Mini Karey said.

"My mini & I will get the food." Roz said.

"Yep. That's right." Mini Roz said.

"And we'll get the beer!" Mini Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah!" Dudley also exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Uh." Kitty said.

Then she turns to the Rozzes.

"You two, get the beer." Kitty said.

"Awwww!" the Dudleys said, as their ears go down.

The audience laughs at their sadness.

"Okay, Kitty!" said the Kareys & Rozzies in unison.

Then they go do the shopping.

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"What me & my mini are gonna do?" he asks.

Kitty turns to him & smiles.

"You get to shop with me & my mini." she said.

"Yeah!" Mini Kitty added.

"That sounds, boring." Mini Dudley sniffs.

"What are we gonna be shopping for, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks. "There's nothing left."

Kitty laughs.

"Of course, there's something left, Dudleykins." she said. "We get to shop for the decorations!"

"Oh, yeah!" Dudley said. "I forgot about that."

The audience laughs at his stupidity.

"And we gotta shop for our costumes, too!" Mini Kitty said.

"Yeah, Mini me." Kitty said. "That too."

"I can't wait to get my costume!" Mini Dudley said.

"So, what's your costume gonna be?" asked Mini Kitty.

"I'm not gonna tell you. You're just gonna have to find it out in the party." Mini Dudley said with that high look, as the audience laughs.

Mini Kitty rolls her eyes.

"Whatever." she said.

"Okay." Kitty said. "Let's start shopping!"

Then they started shopping.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at TUFF.**

The Chief had his costume on.

He was dressed up as; Jorgen Van Strangle.

"Ja! Spot me, Tiny fairy!" he shouted in a fake German accent.

Then in his normal voice.

"Yeah. That's it!" he said, as he opens up a beer & starts drinking it.

The audience laughs at this.

Then Tammy walks in.

"Sir. I've got some papers for you to look at." she said.

Then she stops.

"Uh, sir. Why are you dressed up like that?" she asks. "Halloween is a couple of days away."

"Yeah. So?" the Chief asks, as the audience laughs.

"Never mind." Tammy said, as she gives him the papers. "I know, I shouldn't come in here."

"Wait a minute, Tammy!" the Chief started. "I want you to gimme a massage."

Tammy sighs loudly, as the audience laughs.

"I knew, that I shouldn't came in here." she said, as the Chief pulls down his pants & underwear.

"Don't talk!" the Chief shouted. "Get massaging!"

Tammy sighs & she started massaging the Chief's old & nasty groin.

The audience ewws at this scene.

* * *

**Back at the store.**

Kitty, Dudley, & their minis were shopping for decorations.

Mini Kitty picks up a pretty scary looking skeleton decoration.

"How about this, Regular me?" she suggested.

Kitty looks at the decoration.

"Okay, Mini me." she said. "Put it into the cart."

So, Mini Kitty did.

Dudley grabs a pumpkin.

"How about a pumpkin, Kit-Kat?" he asks.

"Uh, I dunno." Kitty said. "Look how huge it is."

"You can always make pumpkin pies for Thanksgiving!" Dudley suggested, as he started drooling, as the audience laughs. "Mmmmmmmmmm! I love Pumpkin Pies!"

Kitty smiles.

"Okay, Dudleykins." she said. "Put the pumpkin into the cart."

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

He puts the giant pumpkin into the cart.

Mini Kitty walks up with a mini pumpkin. No pun intended.

"Hey, Regular me. Can we carve this mini pumpkin & make it into a mini Jack-o-lantern?" Mini Kitty asks.

"Sure, Mini me." Kitty said.

"Okay!" Mini Kitty said, as she puts the mini pumpkin into the cart.

Mini Dudley walks up with some more decorations.

"I've got some more decorations, guys!" he said.

"Good job, Mini me." Dudley said.

"That's good, Mini Dudley." Kitty said. "Now, put them into the cart."

"Okay!" Mini Dudley said.

Then he puts the decorations into the cart.

"Now, to spilt up now & get the costumes." Kitty said.

"Yeah!" Dudley & the two minis exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Then they split up.

Meanwhile, the Kareys were getting the candy & treats.

"So, any kind of candy & treats will do fine?" Mini Karey asks.

"Yeah, Mini me." Karey said.

"Okay." Mini Karey said, as she picks up several boxes of gummies & reads it.

"_'Fruity Flintstones Gummies'_." she read. "_'These are the best-tasting gummies of the stone age.'_ Okay! Let's get these!"

"Mmmmm!" Karey said. "Those do sound delicious!"

"Yeah!" Mini Karey said, as she puts the candy into the cart.

Karey then goes over to the chip aisle.

"Hey, Mini me." she said. "Let's get some chips too."

"Okay." Mini Karey said, as she goes down to the popular chips.

She started grabbing some of them.

"I just love popular chip brands!" Mini Karey exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Hee!Hee!Hee! Cute." Karey said.

Soon, their cart was filled with candy, treats, & snacks.

"Okay." Karey said. "We got the snacks for the party!"

"Alright." Mini Karey said. "Do we need to get some drinks?"

"Kitty's getting the drinks, Mini me." said Karey.

"No, Regular me." Mini Karey said. "I mean, sodas & punch."

"Oh, that!" Karey said, as the audience laughs. "Okay!"

Then they go get the sodas & punch.

**At the Rozzes.**

The Rozzes were shopping for the food.

"What type of food, are we going to buy, Regular me?" Mini Roz asks.

"You know?" started Roz. "Meat & shit like that."

"Okay." Mini Roz said.

Then Roz stops the cart.

"Wait a minute, Mini me." she said.

"What is it, Regular me?" Mini Roz asks.

"Let's buy some ingredients like; dough, mozzarella, tomatoes, meat, & other shit." Roz said. "And we can make our own party food!"

"Okay, Regular me." Mini Roz said.

Then they go & get some ingredients to make their own party treats.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in DeLisle Park.**

Bunker was getting signatures to make Election Day a real holiday.

Or was trying to anyways.

He walks up to someone's porch.

"Uh, hello there." Bunker started. "I've got one of those petitions here, to make _Erection Day_ a holiday, eh?"

"Erection day!?" the homeowner asks. "What's that? Is it a holiday, that we fuck women?"

The audience laughs.

"Fuck women?" Bunker asks. "Ewwwww. No. It's a day, that was Elect guys to run the good ole US of A."

"Oh, you mean, Election Day?" the homeowner said.

"Yeah." Bunker said. "And I also want to get rid of Halloween too!"

The homeowner slams the door in his face.

The audience laughs.

"Well!" Bunker sniffs. "So much for Patriotism!"

Then Bunker goes to another house, but came up with the same result.

The audience laughs at him.

This continues on for most of the hour.

**55 minutes later.**

Bunker sits down on a curb.

"Oi!" he said. "Looks like, people actually give a damn more about Halloween, then Election Day."

Then he sees three corvettes. A dark emerald green one. A dark shappire one, & a ruby red one, pulls up in front of Kitty's & Dudley's house.

The cars belong to Kitty, Roz, & Karey of course.

The TUFF quartet & their minis get out of the cars.

"Alright, Roz." Kitty called to the Rozzes. "Put the food into the refrigerator."

"Okay, sis!" both Rozzes said.

"And we'll take the treats & drinks inside." Karey said.

"Yeah!" Mini Karey said, as the audience laughs.

Dudley turns to the Kittys.

"So, what are we gonna do, Kit-Kat?" he asks.

"Well, Dudley." Kitty said. "We hang up the decorations for the party."

"Alright!" Mini Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"I'll get the ladder!" Mini Kitty said.

"Okay, Mini me." Kitty said, as she turns to Mini Dudley. "Mini Dudley. You help her."

"Okay, Regular Kitty!" Mini Dudley saluted, as the audience laughs.

Then they go to the garage & get the ladder.

Bunker sees this.

"Hmmmm?" he said. "Maybe _Catty_ would like to sign my petition! Yeah. I'll go over to them!"

Then he stands up & goes over to them.

The minis return with the ladder.

"Here's the ladder, Regular Kitty!" Mini Dudley said.

"Okay." Kitty said, as he picks up a decoration. "Set it up against the house & we'll start decorating the outside."

So Mini Kitty & Mini Dudley set the ladder against the house, and Kitty climbs up the ladder & started hanging the decorations.

Bunker starts coming over to them.

Dudley sniffs & starts growling.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" he said, as the audience laughs.

Kitty looks at him.

"Why are you growling, Dudleykins?" she asked, before she saw Bunker standing at the bottom of the ladder. "Oh! I see."

"Hello there, _Catty_!" Bunker greeted, as the audience laughs for getting Kitty's name wrong again. "What chu doin'?"

"I'm hanging up, Halloween decorations." Kitty said. "And the name's Kitty!"

"Whatever." Bunker said, as the audience laughs.

"What the hell, do you want?" Kitty asks, as Mini Kitty gives her another decoration.

"I got a petition, that I want you to, uh, sign." Bunker explains.

"A petition?" Kitty asks. "What's it for?"

Bunker clears his throat.

"It's for making Election Day a national holiday." he started. "And it's also to get rid of Halloween as a holiday."

Everyone stares at him.

Then they started laughing at him.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha! That's the stupidest reason to make a petition!" Kitty laughs loudly.

"Yes! It sure is!" Mini Kitty laughs. "Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha! What a fucking idiot!" the Dudleys laugh loudly.

The Rozzes & the Kareys walks up.

"What's going on?" Roz asks.

"Yeah." Karey asks. "What's so fucking funny?"

Kitty turns to them, still laughing.

"Bunker here, wants to make Election Day an official national holiday!" she laughs.

"You know? Like Independence Day!" Mini Dudley added. "Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

The Rozzes & the Kareys started laughing too.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha! What a fucking moron!" Karey laughs.

"Yeah!" Roz laughs. "No one's gonna celebrate that day, except you!"

"And." Dudley added. "He also wants Halloween to stop being a holiday too! Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha! It's too funny!"

Mini Roz stops laughing.

"Hey! He's trying to get rid of a good holiday, for another crappy holiday, that no one's gonna care about!" she said.

Everyone stops laughing, when she said that.

"Yeah." Roz laughs.

"Let's get him!" Kitty shouted.

"Don't worry, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "Me & my mini will chase him off!"

"Yeah!" Mini Dudley said.

Then they started growling & get on all fours.

"Uh oh!" Bunker said, as he started running.

The Dudleys chased after him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bunker hollers, as the audience laughs.

Then runs into his house & slams the door behind him.

The Dudleys stop at the door, growling.

"Okay, Dudleys." Kitty called. "He's gone. Come on back now, please?"

The Dudleys did the command & go back over to where the cats where.

"You did a good job, Duds!" Roz said, as she gives Kitty another decoration.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"Thanks!" both Dudleys said in unison, as the audience laughs. "What do we get?"

Kitty turns to them.

"Well. How about, I'll fry you some wing drummettes later?" she suggested.

"OKAY!" Dudley & his mini exclaims loudly in unison, as the audience laughs.

"Alright then." Kitty said, as she gets another decoration from Karey. "As soon, as we're done hanging decorations."

"Okay!" the Dudleys said in unison, as the audience laughs.

**Later.**

All of the decorations were hung up.

"Alright." Kitty said, as she climbs down the ladder. "The decorations are all hung up. It's time now, to fry up the wing drummettes!"

"YEAH!" the Dudleys exclaims loudly, as the audience laughs.

"Can we stay & have some wings too, sis?" Roz asks.

"Yeah. Can we?" Karey asks, as Mini Karey's stomach rumbles loudly.

The audience laughs.

"Sure." Kitty said. "You all are invited!"

"YAY!" the Rozzes & the Kareys exclaims in unison, as the audience laughs.

Then they all run inside of Kitty's & Dudley's house.

* * *

**Halloween night.**

Kitty's & Dudley's house were decorated for the Halloween party.

There was punch bowls full of punch, platters full of pizza rolls maded by Roz & Mini Roz, and other platters full of food, maded by them, were also on the table too.

Kitty walks up in her costume.

She was wearing a purple jersey, black jeans, black Nikes & a purple baseball cap, which was on backwards.

The audience applaudes for her.

"Now, to get some of these. There!" Kitty said. "Now, let the party begin!"

Then the doorbell rings.

"Oh! That must be trick-or-treaters." Kitty said.

Then she answers the door.

There standing there was; Roz & Mini Roz.

Regular Roz was dressed up as, a sexy FedSlo girl, & Mini Roz was dressed up, as a Homey Holla delivery girl.

"Hey, sis!" Roz greeted, as she looks at Kitty's costume. "Who are you suppose to be?"

"I'm suppose to be that rapper from the 90's." Kitty started. "Princess Tigress."

"Nice." Roz said. "Guess what me & my mini dressed up as?"

"A Fed Slo delivery girl & a Homey Holla delivery girl?" Kitty asks.

"Yes! That's right!" both Rozzes exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Come on in." Kitty said.

Roz & her mini walk in.

Then some background poser agents walk up.

"We're here for the party, Kitty!" they exclaims.

"Okay." Kitty said. "Come on in to the party."

The background poser agents walk in.

The doorbell rings again.

Kitty opens it.

There standing there was; Keswick & the Chief.

"Hey, Agent Katswell." the Chief greeted. "Guess, who I am?"

"Jorgen Von Strangle!" Kitty said.

"Yeah!" the Chief said, as the audience laughs.

"Ga-Ga-Guess who I am?" Keswick asks.

"You're Dr. Apocalypse!" Kitty exclaims. "From that stint when we appeared on Super Duper Crimebusters!"

"Tha-Tha-That's right, Agent Ka-Ka-Katswell!" Keswick exclaims. "Do you have any candy?"

Kitty picks up a bowl of candy.

"Here, have some." she said.

"Alright!" Keswick exclaims, as he started getting handfuls of candy.

The audience laughs at this.

The Chief & Keswick walks in.

The Kareys walked up.

They were both dressed up as football players.

"Hey, Kareys." Kitty greeted. "Dressed us as football players, huh?"

"YEAH!" the Kareys exclaims in unison, as the audience laughs.

"Come on in." Kitty said. "The party's getting started."

"Thanks, Kitty." Karey said, as she & her mini walks in.

Roz was talking to Keswick.

"Who are you supposed to be, Keswick?" she asks, as she eats some of her homemade party pizza.

"I'm Dr. A-A-Apocalypse." Keswick said.

"Who's that?" Roz asks.

"Oh. It was just a villain, the we can up with last year, to make us look good on Sa-Sa-Super Da-Da-Duper Crimeba-ba-busters." Keswick said.

"Oh, yeah!" Roz said. "Kitty told me about that. Dudley was actually acting serious, she told me."

"Speaking of which." Keswick started. "Where is Agent Pa-Pa-Puppy?"

Then a voice was heard.

"Here I go!" the voice shouted loudly.

Then Dudley & Mini Dudley busts through a paper wall.

They were dressed up as Mario & Luigi.

"Guess, who I-a am?" Dudley asked in a fake Italian accent.

"Uh, Peter Griffin?" the Chief asks, as the audience laughs at his stupid answer.

"No-a." Dudley said. "Guess again."

"Mr. Krabs?" the Chief asks again.

"No!" Mini Dudley said. "Guess again."

"Mario & Luigi!" Mini Roz exclaims.

"That's-a right!" Mario Dudley said. "And my-a mini is-a Luigi."

"That's-a right!" Mini Dudley said. "I'm-a the least important a-character!"

The audience laughs.

"Now, where's-a my-a princess?" Mario Dudley asks.

"Here I am!" Kitty called out.

"There-a-you are, Princess Kitty." Mario Dudley said.

Kitty laughs.

"Guess what, I'm dressed up as?" she asks.

Dudley looks at her.

"Princess Tigress!" he exclaims.

"Yeah!" Kitty exclaims.

"Yahoo!" Mario Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Mini Dudley looks around.

"Where's Mini Kitty?" he asks.

Then there was a poof of smoke appears in the room.

After the smoke clears, there was Mini Kitty in a sexy female Magician's suit.

The audience applaudes.

"Did somebody say my name?" she asks.

Mini Dudley turns to her.

"There-a-you are, Mini Kitty." he said. "Who-a you suppose to be?"

"I'm a sexy female magician!" Mini Kitty said.

"That's nice, Mini me!" Kitty exclaims, as Roz turns on the music.

Then the doorbell rings.

Karey answers it.

There were some trick-or-treaters standing there.

"Trick-or-treat!" they shouted.

Karey grabs the bowl of candy.

"Ahhhhhhh! Good costume, guys!" she said, as she gives the kids the treats.

"Thank you!" the trick-or-treaters said & lefted.

Karey shuts the door & starts partying.

* * *

**At Bunker's house.**

Bunker, was watching all of this.

He was disgusted.

"Look at all those freakin' freaks across the street!" his sniffs, as he takes a puff from his cigar. "Celebratin' Halloween. They look like, freakin' retards!"

"Oh, Archie." said Bunker's wife. "Please sit down, & drink your beer."

Bunker turns to her.

"NO!" Bunker shouted. "_Catty's_ party represents, why everyone overshadows Election Day!"

Then he grabs his hat & Lumberjack jacket.

"Now, I'm gonna go over there & stop that party!" he shouted.

Then he goes out & slams the door behind him.

Bunker's wife sighs.

"Why, do I stay with that man?" she sighs, as she takes out a bottle of wine.

She starts downing it.

The audience laughs.

* * *

**Back at the party, an hour later.**

The Chief was eating some of the treats.

"Mmmmmmmmmm! These treats are delicious, Agent Katswell-Puppy!" he said, as he looks at a chocolate bar. "What's this chocolate bar? It's delicious"

"Yeah!" Dr. Apocalypse said. "Wha-Wha-Where, did you get it from?"

"I've got some of these treats at Frida's restaurant." Kitty said. "They're called; Frida bars."

"Oh." The Chief & Keswick said in unison, as the audience laughs. "We must eat there more often!"

Meanwhile, a background poser agent was putting the moves on Roz.

"Hey, FedSlo Rozzie." he said. "Do you wanna see my package?"

Roz splashes some punch in the asshole's face.

"Fuck no!" she sniffs, as the audience laughs. "Go, fuck yourself!"

The background poser puts his head down.

"Sometimes, I don't know why I bother." he said.

Mario Dudley eats some of the pizza rolls.

"Mmmmmmmmmm! These pizza rolls-a are delicious!" he says.

"Yes, they are!" Mini Roz said, as she eats some more.

Then there was a hard beating on the door.

Kitty answers it.

"I wonder, who that is?" she asks, as she opens up the door.

There standing there, was Bunker with a fire hose.

"What the hell do you want!?" Kitty sniffs.

"I'M TIRED OF FUCKIN' HALLOWEEN!" Bunker shouted. "YOUSE ARE MAKIN' TOO MUCH DAMN NOISE! NOW, I'M GONNA STOP THIS CRAP, ONCE & FOR ALL!"

Kitty frowns as everyone hears this, and the music stops.

"You know what, Bunker." Kitty started. "I think it's time, that someone needs to put you in your place."

"What do you mean, _Catty_?" Bunker asks.

"That's it!" Dudley shouted. "I'm sick of this fucker!"

"ME TOO!" Roz sniffs.

"I'm sick & tired of this asshole, trying to get rid of Halloween!" Mini Kitty shouted.

"And I'm sick of this fuck too!" Mini Dudley sniffs angrily.

"LET'S BEAT THE HELL OUT OF HIM!" Kitty shouted.

"YEAH!" All of the party guess shouted.

Bunker turns on the hose, but was tackled down by Kitty.

Everyone starts beating the hell out of Bunker.

The audience laughs & applaudes at this.

The beatdown lasts for 30 minutes.

**30 minutes later.**

Everyone goes back inside to the party.

Kitty stands up.

"Now, _Binker_!" she said, purposely getting Bunker's name wrong, as the audience laughs. "Will you stop your; _'Getting everyone to celebrate Bunker day'_ shit!?"

"It's E-Election Day!" Bunker said in a slurred voice.

"Whatever!" Kitty sniffs, as she gives him a ultra Katswell kick to the groin.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bunker hollers in a high voice, as the audience laughs. "My whatchamacallits!"

"Well!?" Kitty asks. "Answer my question, or I kick you in the balls again!"

"Alright! Alright!" Bunker exclaims. "I'll get rid of the petition! I'll get rid of it! Just don't kick me; uh, down there no more, eh!?"

"Good." Kitty said, as she smiles.

Then Bunker takes the petition from his pocket & rips it up.

Kitty smiles, as the audience applaudes to this.

"Now, get the hell off of my property!" she shouted.

"Okay, Mrs. _Catty_!" Bunker said, as he crawls back to his house, defeated.

"It's Kitty, _Binker_!" Kitty shouted after him, as the audience laughs.

Then she goes back inside to the party.

Bunker crawls to his house.

He weakly opens up the door.

His wife notices him.

"Lemme guess, Archie." she started. "You got your ass beat. Again."

The audience laughs.

"Y-Yeah." Bunker said, weakly.

"I thought so." said the wife. "When you get done being lazy. The attic needs to be cleaned out."

Bunker passes out & the audience laughs.

**Back at Kitty's & Roz's party.**

Roz got some punch.

"Alright, everyone!" she shouted. "Now, let's get this party a-jumpin'!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

"Turn up the music, Mini me!" Kitty shouted.

"Okay!" Mini Kitty said.

Then she turns up the music and everyone started dancing.

* * *

**Later.**

The party was winding down now.

The Rozzes were cleaning everything up, as the party guests started leaving.

"Pretty good party, Agent Katswell-Puppy!" the Chief said, as he was riding on Keswick's head.

"Y-Y-Yeah!" Keswick said. "I certainly enjoyed ma-ma-myself! I love your parties!"

"Thanks, you two!" Kitty said.

"Hey, what about me?" Roz asks. "It was my idea to have the party too!"

"Oh, yeah." the Chief said, as the audience laughs. "Good job on the party too, Rozzie."

"Yeah, Roz." Keswick said. "I absolutely loved the ha-ha-homemade party pizzas & pizza r-r-rolls!"

Roz blushes.

"Thanks, you two." she said.

The Chief turns to Keswick.

"Come, Keswick." the Chief said. "It's getting late. It's time for The Early, Late Show!"

"Alright! Alright!" Keswick sniffs, as the audience laughs. "Can I have the rest of the ca-ca-candy?"

"Sure." Kitty said.

"Thanks!" Keswick exclaims & grabs the bowl of candy & treats.

The audience laughs at this.

"See ya, agents." the Chief said, as he & Keswick leaves.

The Kareys was ready to leave now.

"That was fun, Kitty!" Karey exclaims.

"Yeah." Mini Karey said. "I really, enjoyed beating the hell out of Bunker!"

The audience laughs.

"Me too, Mini Karey." Kitty said. "Me too!"

"Well, it's time for me & my mini to head home and hit the bed." Karey said, taking out her car keys. "Good night, everyone."

"Good night!" her partners called out to her.

Kitty closes the door.

"Ahhhhhh!" she sighs. "That was a great party."

"Yep. It sure-a-was!" Dudley said, as he eats the pizza.

"Oh, yeah-a!" Mini Dudley exclaims, as he goes up to Mini Kitty. "Gimme-a-kiss, Princess Mini Kitty."

Then he gives her a long, big, passionate kiss.

The audience whoos at this.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm!" she said.

Kitty gets Dudley's attention.

"Look at our minis, Dudleykins." she said.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "Looks like, they love each other."

"Just like two certain people, I know!" Roz butted in, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Kitty & Dudley said in unison love struck.

The audience awws to this moment.

Then the doorbell rings.

Kitty answers it.

It was some trick-or-treaters.

"Trick-or-treat!" they shouted.

"Sorry." Kitty said. "We're out of candy."

"Awwwww!" the trick-or-treaters said.

"What took you guys so long?" Dudley asks.

"We were watching; 'Steinfeld'." said a little cat girl.

The audience laughs.

"Well." Kitty started. "I've got something better than candy. A scary story."

"YAY!" the kids cheered, as they walked inside.

**Minutes later.**

Kitty started telling the scary story, as a good old school rap beat plays.

"It was a cold, dreary, wintry night. October 31st was the night." she started. "There was a couple of little kids, dressed just like you in DeLisle Park around 9. Now normally, DeLisle Park was safe & sound, but this year things were ill. But as on every Halloween, the parents sent their kids out not knowing this year it wasn't a chill."

The kids look on with suspense at did the Dudleys, the Rozzes, & Mini Kitty.

"There was a rude awaking on this side of town. No more tranquility or peace. Not Vicky, Leather face, or Freddy Krueger, but this monster is called The DeLisle Park Beast." Kitty continues. "This monster was dreadfully ugly and he bothers you, when you all alone. A face like you've ever seen before & he reeks of Old man cologne."

The audience laughs at this.

"He stalks his victims slowly, with the world's most terrible breath." Kitty continues. "But he doesn't use an axe or a chainsaw. He uses his bigotry & crap to bores his victims to death."

The audience laughs again.

"So, if you see this monster; beat him up, then run and don't look back, kids." Kitty continues. "This monster's called; the DeLisle Park Beast."

Then Kitty looks out the window, to see Bunker taking out the garbage.

"Oh my god! There he is!" she shouted, as she pointed out the window.

"LET'S GET HIM!" shouted one kid.

"YEAH!" the other kids shouted.

Then they leave the house & started beating up Bunker.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he hollers, as the audience laughs at his pain. "Why are youse, beatin' the hell out of me, _widdle_ kids!? Eh!?"

"SHUT UP!" the kids holler as they keep beating the hell out of him.

Soon, they get done beating up Bunker & takes off screaming down the street.

Bunker groans in pain.

"Why me, lord!?" he hollers, as the audience laughs.

Kitty laughs.

"Serves the asshole right!" she said, as she closes the door.

* * *

**A little later.**

The TUFF trio & their minis were done cleaning up.

"Well." Roz said. "This has been a great party!"

"Yeah!" Mini Roz exclaims.

"We must do it again, next year!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"I'll think about it, Dudleykins." Kitty said.

"We gotta go now." Roz said. "Come on, Minis."

"Okay, Roz!" the three minis said, as they walked out the door. "Good night, Regulars. See you next week."

"Bye Minis." Kitty called.

"See you tomorrow, sis." Roz said, as she turns to leave. "Good night, Duds."

"Good night, Rozzie!" Dudley called out.

"Good night, sis." Roz said.

"Good night, Roz." Kitty said.

Roz leaves & Kitty closes the door.

Dudley yawns.

"God! I'm-a tired, Princess Tigress!" he said, still using the false Italian accent.

"Me too, Mario." Kitty said. "Let's go to bed now!"

"Okay." Dudley said, as he goes towards their room.

Kitty turns to the camera.

"I sure hope, that you enjoyed this Halloween special." she said. "I sure did. See you next time!"

Then she blows a kiss to the camera & winks.

The audience applaudes, as The Kitty Katswell Show theme plays, & Kitty turns off the lights & go to her room for the night.

_**(A/N: I know it's late, but whatever.)**_

_**The End**_


End file.
